theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lonesome Ghosts
The Lonesome Ghosts are four translucent green phantoms who appear in the 1937 short Lonesome Ghosts. They are ironically afraid of ghosts themselves. They appeared in 2002's Mickey's House of Villains. In "The Lonesome Ghosts" (short) Lonesome Ghosts One night during the winter, the ghosts were alone in their mansion (called the "Old McShiver mansion") complaining about the fact that there's absolutely no one left to scare. Soon enough one ghost finds an advertisement in the paper about a ghost-hunting company called the Ghost Exterminators. They call with the shortest ghost disguising his voice, claiming their home is being haunted. The exterminators Mickey, Donald and Goofy head to the mansion, but are locked in and tricked, scared, and teased by the ghosts; Mickey chases a ghost upstairs but is locked in a room which becomes flooded with water, Donald is smacked with a wooden board and spat in the face by a ghost, and Goofy gets stuck inside a dresser and accidentally pricks himself with a pin. Eventually the trio accidentally crash into barrels of flour and molasses, giving them the appearance of ghosts. The Lonesome Ghosts, absolutely horrified, are scared off and they escape the mansion and run outside. In Epic Mickey Since The Mad Doctor arrived in Lonesome Manor and the pipe organ went out of order, the Lonesome Ghosts settled into Bog Easy in the half-sunken Mark Twain Steamboat in the bayou on the outskirts. Mickey can choose to either help them with pranking the locals or help the locals overcome their fears of the ghosts. If Mickey fixes the Pipe Organ while visiting Lonesome Manor, the ghosts will return home and give Mickey one of the missing pieces of Animatronic Donald. Known Ghosts *'Jasper': The smartest member of the ghosts, and leader. *'Grubb:' The smallest ghost. He likes fishing for rotted sardines. *'Boo': He scared Donald Duck by screaming. *'Moss:' He likes to imitate Goofy in the mirror. In Epic Mickey *I'an' *'Gilbert' *'Gabriel' *'Screeching Sam' *'Tedworth' *'Rolly' *'Fineas' Hypnotized Victims * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Tecna * Aisha Story of Joining Sora's Team When Sora, Donald, and Goofy visited the manor with Phantasmo, they tried to scare them but began to see them just in time as they saw them fight off Heartless and Castlevenoms when they were surrounded at the corner. After their little fight, the ghosts kept stalking them as they gained interest of the way they fight. When one of the ghosts was spotted, Sora didn't fight it, but said hello and apologized for bothering him. When they went to the basement, the group engaged in combat against Subspacers and as one of the ghosts jumped in to help, the other ghosts joined to help also. The showdown lasted about 43 seconds, and soon the Keyhole appeared from the ghosts hats. After their mission the lonesome ghosts joined on their journey. Category:Mickey Mouse Universe characters Category:Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Disney Characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Classic characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased characters Category:Foiled characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Adults Category:Groups Category:Mischievous characters Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Neutral characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Flying characters Category:Idiots Category:Crazy characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Males Category:Former Villains Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Shady (class) Yo-Kai